A Walk Home
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: Set in the future around Danny’s grandkids’ time. Just a little oneshot I felt like doing.


**I don't own Danny Phantom! Do I look like a guy named Butch to you****… Ok, so you can't see me but… whatever! **

**Set in the future around Danny's grandkids' time. ****Just a lame little ****oneshot.**** Sort of the same timeline as Future Consequences but you don't have to have read that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Walk Home**

Thaline Fenton ran to catch up with her brother. "Jack man! Wait up a nanosecond!"

Jack didn't stop, yelling over his shoulder. "Come on, Grandpa could run faster than you!"

"Yea, but Grampy's half ghost," Thaline joked, falling in stride with Jack. "And I was talking about you leaving so fast without me!"

"What? You still need your big brother to walk you home?" Jack scoffed, adjusting the black backpack on his shoulder.

"_No_!" Thaline protested, "But you know how dad and Grampy D are, they want to make sure we're together if a ghost attacks."

"Like our entire _clan_ of Fentons isn't seconds away if something happens," Jack grumbled, running a hand through the long raven black hair he and his sister had inherited from his father. While Thaline wore it short and messy with colored orange tips, Jack wore his hair longer and didn't bother messing around with the natural color. It changed when he went ghost anyway. "Besides, I can handle myself. I _did_ inherit ghost powers."

"Only some," his sister replied, "And, unlike _you_, I don't have a ghost mode."

"But you have shields. I can't do those."

"Only basic ones. And besides, it doesn't matter! Dad wants us to walk home together and that's that! No use arguing about it."

But Jack wasn't listening anymore. In fact, he had stopped in his tracks a few feet back, staring at the window of a shop on the side of the street.

"Jack?" his sister asked, backtracking a bit, "What's-" but she stopped too upon seeing the sign in the store.

_COMING SOON_

_**The Danny Phantom Movie!**_

_See how Amity's first ghost hero began his amazing life and death-_

Thaline didn't read any further. "What? They ran out of Marvel comics so they're using Grampy D now! Those Hollywood finks!" Her violet eyes felt hot and she knew that they were probably glowing brighter than normal.

Jack didn't say a word. His eyes were still the steely grey they always were, but Thaline knew that was only because his didn't change color. Unlike every other member of the "Fenton clan," as Great Grampy Jack used to call it, her brother's eyes never gave away what he was feeling.

But his fists did; they were white-knuckled and glowing the iridescent green of a forming ecto-blast.

Thaline glanced nervously around. The teens weren't supposed to use their powers in public, especially when they were angry. Sure, people knew of their ghost relations, but the family was either treated like ancient royalty and both feared and respected for their power, war generals who were turned to whenever there was trouble, or rivals in ghost hunting. Good, real friends were hard to come by.

Thaline hissed quickly to her brother, trying to get his eyes to meat hers. "Jack no! Remember what dad said! You do this and it's going to affect all the rest of us. Other ghost hunters are already on edge as it is! We don't need _you_ to be the trigger of a full out war!"

The blasts disappeared slowly and Jack glanced down at the 14-year-old. "I'd like to see them _try_ and take us all."

"Jack stop being so hard-hide and wake up! The GIW would give _anything_ for an excuse to shove our entire family in the ghost zone and many of those ghosts would give anything to snuff us once and for all." She sighed and looked back at the poster. "I hate it too, but there's nothing we can do about it. Besides," she said, grasping at a sliver of hope, "maybe it'll show the world that we don't want any trouble."

The siblings stared at each other, both doubting that fully. The two turned and made their way home in silence, feeling the eyes of passerby on them, the Freshman girl in the orange jumpsuit and her unusually tall Senior brother walking into the middle of a trio of houses that were a sanctuary to the unusual family living there.

* * *

Ok, ya'll know the drill! Review with comments, questions, flames, whatever! I would like to turn this into a full-fledged fic eventually… when I have time… or someone could adopt it but ask me first, I am very attached to my ideas so I want to find a good parent for them. 

Squirrel out!

… did I really just do that?


End file.
